1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of exercise apparatus used by individuals to maintain health and physical fitness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of exercise apparatus which are well known in the prior art. However, to the best of the inventor's knowledge, no individual piece of prior art exercise apparatus or combination of features from different prior art exercise apparatuses incorporate the novel features of the present invention.